


Kradam Diaries

by SaRaH_BuG



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaRaH_BuG/pseuds/SaRaH_BuG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Allen is in love with Adam Lambert and to make Adam return that love kris writes about him him his magical diary his Aunt Jenna sent him. That's not weird at all right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments=love! Reviews are my life supports so let me live!

Kris is an average 17 year old. He may be overly nice at times (a pushover to some) but other than that he does what every other teenager does; doesn’t clean his room, complains about school, and is ALLWAYS horny. In his case he is horny for the Goth kid at school. Adam *sighs happily*. Adam with his impossibly long legs, blue as ice eyes, and smile that, when shown, can light up the whole world. The sad part is that that smile is never shown enough, Kris misses is every time it’s gone and that’s most of the time. In fact the only time he ever smiles is when he talks about music, “his only love”. If Kris had anything to do with it he would be a part of the almost empty list of things Adam loves.

But see the issue with Kris’s obsession with Adam is that Adam doesn’t know he exists. He has mastered the art of studying him from afar. He even changed his forth block so that they would have lunch together. Yeah, he’s got it bad. Adam is in the eleventh grade with him but they have never had a single class together until this year, and choir is by far his favorite class EVER so having Adam in there is the proverbial icing on the cake.

It’s the second week of school when his aunt Jenna sends his the diary in the mail. The outside is unassuming and a simple brown leather. The odd part is that each day is numbered from 1 to 45, there are only 45 pages in the thing, and Kris finds that weird because only being able to write in there that many times seems to defeat the purpose of writing in one single diary. Just to make sure it’s the right thing he calls his aunt.

“Hey krissy, did you get my gift?” Kris blushes at the nickname.  
“Yeah but what exactly is it?” He asks.  
“It’s a wish diary of course,” she says like he should have known that right away.  
“Could you elaborate on that?” he says because he isn’t physic.  
“You get 45 days to write about a thing that you want and if it is deemed worthy when finished your wish comes true.” Jenna has always been the crazy one in the family but that’s even a little far for her. Kris makes a disbelieving noise. “You don’t believe me do you? Well just try it, what could it hurt?” True.

DAY 1

Dear diary, I’m not sure why I’m doing this but when your creepy aunt gives you a magical diary I thinks it just wrong to ignore it. I don’t know how long I will write in here but if I do continue all 45 days then you will be called journal because saying “Dear Diary” sounds way too odd. I guess that’s it for today but I will talk to you tomorrow and start with my wish! ~Kris

 

  
The light is creeping in from Kris’s bedroom window and the can only mean one thing; Monday morning. Ugh! What did he ever do to be punished by having to wake up at such an ungodly hour to go to a place he hates? Then he remembers today is an even day so he gets to see Adam 8th block!

He jumps out of bed and gets ready as fast as possible, runs down, stairs grabs a piece of toast and his keys then heads outside to his car. Setting his books on the roof he puts the toast in his mouth and opens the door with his free hand. Once inside he is so excited about the prospect of seeing Adam today that he forgets his books on the roof. As he is about to back out of the driveway a voice he would recognize anywhere calls out “check your roof!” Kris starts having a mini heart attack and turns around to see a sleek black car with a window rolled down. Inside is the last person in world he would want to catch him in a situation like this, Adam is sitting there looking amused at his utter embarrassment.

He opens the door and gets out to grab his stuff, “Kris right?” Adam asks. He nearly drops his things when he hears his name but manages to put them inside with making an even bigger fool of himself. “Uh, yeah and your Adam.” It’s a statement, not a question. He raises an eyebrow at that but simply replies “You have choir with me right?” Kris nods his head in response then adds “lunch too.” This time Adam does more than raise an eyebrow, he pulls an all-out shocked face, then he actually similes and as usual Kris’s knees turn to jelly at that and he leans against the car for support. “You don’t look so good, maybe you should let my drive you” Adam says to an even more shocked Kris. “Oh-okay.” Kris attempts to open the car door to grab his stuff again but before he can there is a strong but gentle hand on his shoulder.

He turns around to see the bluest eyes he has ever seen staring at him. He always knew Adams eyes where blue but this is the closest he has ever been to them and they take his breath away for a moment. Adam doesn’t seem to notice and just says,” I’ll get your books, just go wait in the car,” Kris catches his breath enough to say “Such a gentleman” Then he makes his way to Adam’s car. As his hand is reaching out to open the passenger side door he hears the most beautiful sound on all the earth. Adam laughed, the person who he knows everything (that a person who has stalked someone for three years can know) about and rarely sees simile is laughing!

In the car Kris fixes his seatbelt and lays his head back. His sniffs the air and realizes that the car smells of Adam. Of course it does, Kris thinks, it’s his car. The back door opens and Adam sets down his things in the back seat next to his own. Once inside Adam goes to turn on the radio then stops half way to ask what kind of music he likes. “Anything really it doesn’t matter.” That not so rare anymore smile shows itself once again, and Kris decides that it’s his lifelong mission to make this man smile.

Adam puts in a random CD and puts it on the second track. “This is one of my favorite songs ever.” The sound of Green Day fills the car and Kris starts to hum along then sings a bit "the bible of…..in a land of make believe don’t believe In me”  
He looks over to see Adam glancing curiously at him, “You know this song?”  
“Yeah” he replies, “Jesus of Suburbia is one of my favorite Green Day songs.”  
“Your full surprises Allen.”  
“You know my last name?” Kris asks, shocked. Adam knows his last name! Inside he is doing the happiest happy dance ever.  
Adam just smirks for a moment then says, “You know mine so why shouldn’t I know yours?”  
“How do you know that I know your last name?” He does but how does HE know that?  
"What's my last name"  
"Lambert" he mumbles.  
Adam just sits there looking smug. "Told you so."  
Kris smiles and decides that this is the best day of his life,"Yeah, yeah, yeah." 

The rest of the day kris has an extra pep in his step and can't stop smiling. This doesn't go unnoticed by his best friend Cale,"why are you so happy? Did you get layed this weekend or something?" Kris blushes and says no.  
"Then what is it?"  
"My crush talked to me today" kris said dreamily.  
"You have a crush? How did I not know this! Dude what's her name" Cale asks.

What? He never thought coming out was a bit deal so he never did it. Now or never, kris thinks.

"HIS name is Adam" kris says proudly.  
"Your gay! Woah never would have guessed that one," he laughed,"I guess I wasn't blessed with a gaydar."  
"You don't care?" Kris figured he wouldn't, they have been best friends since the second grade when kris moved from Arkansas to California and had no one to sit with at lunch. In fact the only reason they are friends in the first place is because Cale was dared by the other kids to go still his pudding. Instead Cale just walked up and asked for it and being in serious need of friends he said yes if Cale promised to sit with him at lunch everyday. Cale agreed and the rest is history.  
"Of coarse not! You liking dick doesn't freak me out as long as it isn't mine you like." He said, humour lacing his words.  
"But Cale every gay guy like all dick, you really need to learn your gay trivia if your going to stay my best friend." Kris said seriously. Then they both died out laughing. 

On their way to lunch Kris felt an arm wrap around his waste and looked over to see Adam falling in step with him."I figured I should walk you to lunch considering we have it together and it's my responsibility to make sure your okay." He said. Kris giggled. He full on giggled like a twelve year old girl! The things Adam does to him....

Cale looked over with a shocked expression and said,"Are you Adam?"

"Yup, and your Cale" Does he know everyone's name? kris thinks yes.

"We'll now that introductions are over why don't we go eat lunch" kris says.  
"I get your pudding!" Cale yells and kris replies,"only if you sit with me." They both laugh and Adam watches them with an amused look on his face.  
"I don't want to know" he says.  
They all laugh again and kris relishes the sound of Adam. Then they all make their way to lunch.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris comes out, next journal entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments=<3!!!

That ends up being the best day of kris's life thus far. After getting to know Adam at lunch (more like Adam getting to know him because he already knows the things Adam tells him) Adam walked him to his next class and then met him at his locker to walk to choir together. Cloud nine doesn't even begin to describe how amazing he felt with Adam at his side. 

Even the sneers from the popular kids and grossed out looks from the self-riotous bigots couldn't break through kris's good mood when Adams arm is around him. 

Sense Adam had driven him to school he had to take him home as well. In the car Adam keeps glancing his way and tapping his hand nervously on the stealing wheel. Kris ignores it at first but finally as they pulled into his neighbourhood he had to say something,"Are you okay? You look like your about to ask a question that's going to get you slapped."

Adam looks over at him and smiles (kris has to reposition himself at that) and as they pull up to his house Adam tells him what the question that is going to get him slapped is,"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime is all..."

Kris stairs at him with his mouth open for a second before recovering enough to say,"like a date?"

Adam starts to backtrack a bit at that,"I mean only if you want too, I wasn't even sure if you we're gay-"

"Do you think I would be letting you hang all over me if I was strait?" Kris interrupts him. 

"What? Some people are just really affectionate." He says shrugging his shoulders. 

"I AM very affectionate, but yes I would love to go on a date with you Adam." Kris says as he starts to unbuckle his seatbelt. 

Before kris could start to get out Adam lays a hand on his shoulder and he looks over just to have his breath taken away by those gorgeous blue eyes. Adam licks his lips in what kris takes as an invitation and starts to lean toward the other man. Adam meets him half way and the second their lips touch kris swears he sees fireworks, or at least hears them. The kiss is simple, just lips, and doesn't last nearly as long as it feels, but its the best feeling either one has ever felt. 

They pull apart at the same time and just stair at each other for a moment,"wow" adam says.

"I second that." Kris replied a little shakily,"I've got to go but please call me sometime," adam hands him his phone,"There ya go." 

As flustered as he was kris was able to open the door and walk into his house with out passing out. As Kris heard Adams car pull away he closed his eyes and slid down the door. The biggest smile ever began to spread itself across his face. With that smile still in tact he Let out an excited "yes!"

Then he heard his mother call his name,"kris? Are you home sweetie?"  
Before kris could reply Kim walked into the Living room to see kris on the floor with his back to the door, smile still in its place. "Hi mama!" Kris replied through his haze of utter joy.

Kim just gave him an unsure smile and said,"why are you so happy?" Then her face changed to shock,"are you high Kristofer? Are you on drugs, becau-"

Kris cut her off,"I'm on a natural high, but no mama in not on drugs." Well you could say Adam is my drug, kris thought.

"A natural high?"

"I'm just really excited, someone i really like asked me out."

"Oh, what's her name?" Her.

"Yeah about that." The same way he never felt the need to come out to Cale, he never felt the need to tell his Family. What better time than when he has a date with a guy, right?

Kris stood up and brushed his pants off from being in the floor, then let out a nervous laugh.

"What is it Kristofer?" She looked at him with soft but questioning eyes,"you can tell me anything, I won't judge you." 

For some reason he felt like she already knew, whether it was consciously or not. "His name is Adam." Saying the words felt like weights that he hadn't realized were there were being lifted off his chest. 

She didn't scream at him and say he was going to hell, or that she could never love a gay son. No, she just ran up and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you kris," she backed up a bit so she was looking him In the eyes,"I'm serious, thank you for telling me." 

"I love you mama" he said with as much meaning behind each word as he could. Tears were welling in Kim's eyes but she hid it by engulfing him in another hug. Once she was sure her eyes were clear she pulled back and said,"now tell me about this boy who has captured my sons heart." 

She pulled him over to the couch to sit down. Kris explained how he had been watching adam for a while, and about how that day had went, beginning with his books on the roof of his car. She let out a slight laugh at that. Then he began to tell her about how gorgeous adam is, inside and out, and topped it off with,"Plus he can kiss like nobodies business." 

Kim just starred at him for a moment before saying,"You love him." it wasn't a question.

"I do" he replied looking right into his mothers eyes,"I really do."

"Well I am glad we had this talk. It means a lot that you would tell me something so big, so private" she gave him a reassuring smile,"Now before this date of yours I need to meet this boy."

"Deal"

"Okay go on and head upstairs, I'm sure you have better things to do than continue this heartfelt conversation with your mother." 

"I love you so much mama, thank you."

"Hush up with the thanks, I'm just doing what any good parent should." 

"Yes ma'am, I'll see you for dinner." 

"Of course"

As made his way up the stairs he thanked god for having such a loving mom. She had raised him and his Daniel brother alone and no matter how tough things got she never took it out on them. He doesn't know much about his father accept that he left shortly after Daniel was born (he was to young to remember him). 

Though there is one thing that sticks in his head and he can remember it like it was yesterday. He never told his mom but the only memory he has of his father is on the night he can only think to be the one he left on.

He was almost asleep when a man (his father) walks in. He walks over to Kris's bed and kisses his forehead. Brushing his hear back he whispers in his ear,"I'm sorry." Then he just walks out. 

Kris makes his way into his room still deep in thought. 

He had always wondered if his apology was real, or if he imagined the whole thing as a child just to give closure to his young mind. 

Saving those thoughts and unanswerable questions for sleepless nights, he makes his way over to his underwear drawer and pulls up his "magic" diary ("journal" he tries to remind himself) along with its pen. 

Once seated at his bed he flips to page two.

Dear di- 

He begins to write but then goes back and erases it.

Dear journal,

(That's better, he thinks.)

I'm not sure what to wish for at this point. My one wish to have adam has come true. He is wonderful, no scratch that, he is gorgeous, beautiful, funny, smart, and every other positive word in the English language. I may have only just begun to truly get up know him but I fell for this man long ago. The only wish I can come up with it that his smile will never leave his face, and his happiness never be clouded by others, or myself. I will talk to you tomorrow and I can only guess that my wish shall stay the same, Adams happiness is now my world.

Once he finished with his day two journal entry he re-read it and with his approval satisfied he closed it and pulled out his phone to text adam.

K: hey   
A: kris?

He replied almost immediately, like was was waiting for his text.

K: yup   
A: hey babe, what's up?

His heart fluttered at the pet name.

K: I just came out to my mom.  
A: r u ok?  
K: she was amazing about it, she was proud that I told her   
A: so am I, it's a big deal to be open about things like that   
K: r u out to your parents?  
A: lol I was never in, they say I came out waving a rainbow flag

Kris laughed at the visual.

K: sounds painful for ur mom  
A: hahaha that does sound uncomfortable  
K: what are you planning for our date?  
A: you'll have wait and see, it's a surprise

"Kris," Daniel came bursting into his room,"Dinners ready." 

Kris ignored him in favor of texting adam.

"Who are you texting so intently?"

Now or never, kris thinks for the third time that day.

"My boyfriend" kris replies with a smirk and replies to adam with: 

K: I just came out to my brother 

"Your gay" Daniel asks, not a hint of disgust visible in his voice, just curiosity. Kris nods. "Does mom know?" He nods again.  
"Okay then. See ya at dinner faggoty Anne." He winked at him to show his approval and then turned on his heals and left.

A: what did he say?  
K: see ya at dinner faggoty Anne   
A: huh, is that good or bad?  
K: I'm going with good. I have to go eat now.  
A: k ttyl babe

Kris smiled at his text lingo and blushed at the pet name 

K: Kay 

Kris then put his phone down and made his way downstairs for dinner.


	3. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris speaks to a friend and gets inspiration for a new song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is blindfolded by Kris Allen.  
> Comments=<3

After dinner, which was surprisingly not awkward at all, Kris made his way back upstairs. Changing into his nightclothes he made his way over to his bed and grabbed his phone as he laid down.

One New Message.

Kris expected the message to be from Adam but as he clicked on the notification his friend, the only real one other than Cale, Tommy’s number showed up. Opening the text it read:

T: Guess what dude!

The use of an exclamation point was rare for Tommy; the most emotion he ever showed was the occasional frowning face. He replied with caution:

K: what?

As he waited for Tommy to reply he decided to pull out his guitar and play a bit. Normally he uses his guitar as a stress relief but today he was simply able to enjoy the feel of the stings under his fingers. The reply came just before he was able to really get into that zone of concentration he normally stumbles upon when playing. 

T: I got a boyfriend!

Tommy was the first gay person (well half gay considering his bisexuality) that Kris ever met, and he happened to be the only person, before two days ago, that new he was gay. Tommy is a bit of a player and boys and girls tend to fall over themselves to "date" him.

K: what’s his name?

He figured it didn’t really matter considering Tommy would probably move on within the next week or so.

T: Brad. I think he goes to your school actually, 11th grade.  
K: really? Going back to high school kids? 

Tommy is a sophomore in college and he is usually good at avoiding the younger ones but he tends to think with his other head more than half the time.

T: fuck u, he is 18 so like I care what grade he is in.  
K: what does he look like? I might know him. I do need to stock up on gay friends.   
T: lol, he actually looks a lot like you; Short, brown hair, brown eyes, sexy as hell.  
K: are you calling me sexy?  
T: I’ve never denied it sweetie

Kris tried to think about who this Brad kid might be; he does have a brad in choir.

K: I think he is in my choir class.  
T: my baby‘s in choir? Sweet I didn’t know that, is he good?  
K: better than some but not the best. I’m better, and so is my boyfriend, he’s the best in class.  
T: wait, did you say your BOYFRIEND?  
K: yup  
T details stat!

Thinking about it, tommy probably knows Adam, he knows everyone. 

K: He is the most beautiful man to walk the earth. Ever. Black hair, the bluest eyes I have ever seen, ridiculously tall, did I say beautiful?  
T: you sound in love.

Kris thought about that for a moment and before he could reply he gets another message from Tommy.

T: wait, is his name Adam?  
K: uh, yeah  
T: whoa you lucky son of a bitch! How did you manage mister mysterious to notice you, let alone date you!  
K: that’s an insult to my man catching abilities  
T: is not, it’s a testament to it. Adam doesn’t date, ever. You must be something special.

That made Kris smile, and blush a bit, but no one would know.

K: how do you know him?  
T: he sings at the all ages bars that I play at sometimes, but I didn’t know he was in high school  
K: interesting, well I gtg and get some sleep, Adam is picking me up in the morning for school and my mom wants to meet him.  
T: k, tell brad I said hey if you see him.  
K: will do

Kris put his phone down in favor of his guitar and began to let himself sink into the familiar sound. Less than a minute later he was on the edge of something new. He had found a new sound and words were starting to form in his mouth, making their way to his hands and revealing themselves with each chord. Inspiration was common when he let his hands do what they wanted on the strings but this was different, more raw, more natural.

My fingers trace the outline of your shape  
And recognize the way you pull me into you  
Oh you're calling out to me not saying a thing  
You're everything I need  
And all that I could never ever lose

The words were flowing freely and he let them, giving into music.

You're the gravity that's taken hold of me  
Every time I lose my way  
It's the chemistry more than eyes can see  
And no matter where I am  
I will still find you 

The chorus came next with full force, and he could only hope to remember the chords and verses.

If I was blindfolded  
If my memory was erased  
If every sign pointed to another place  
I'd still find you  
I will still find you  
I'd still find you  
If I was blindfolded

He was exhausted from all the writing and though he knew it wasn’t finished he felt proud of the creation written before him. After putting up his guitar and titling it “Blindfolded” he laid down and fell asleep thinking of Adam.

\---

 

Adam woke up the next day with a smile on his face. All he could think about was kris. He had driven by his house daily for over a year now but finally today he will stop and pick him up. He will never admit it but he has been obsessed with kris Allen for years, watching him in the halls, slowing down as he passed his house. Yesterday when he spoke to kris he was doing a happy dance on the inside the entire time (while trying not to throw up).

He got out of bed and walked over to his closet, pulled out his favorite black skinny jeans and a David Bowie T. After getting dressed he made his way to the bathroom and applied his makeup, smudged it with his finger, then fixed his hair to look like he hadn't done anything to it. Adam stood back and looked himself up and down, decided he look hot, and went down stairs for breakfast.

Rounding the corner to his kitchen he saw his mom and dad sitting at the table. They greeted him with a smile and Leila got up to hug him,"How did you sleep?"

"Good" he replied and grabbed a mug of coffee. After Sitting back down at the table his Mom decided to burst his happy bubble.

"You have to take Neil to school today,"

Adam looked over to confirm what she had just said and when he realised she wasn't kidding he said,"mom! I can't I am picking up kris today!"

She starred at him for a moment and said,"And who is this kris?"

He blushed a bit and looked away from his mothers probing stare,"My boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend and didn't tell us!"

"It just became official yesterday and I don't want to pick him up with Neil there! And his mom wants to meet me."

Leila doesn't say anything for a moment, looks over at Eber, then finally say,"fine, I will take him today, but your doing it next time!"

Adam smiles and walks over to Hug his parents."thank you guys so much! I got to go pick him up, don't want to be late!" 

He hears his parents yell "love you" As he runs out and yells back "you too!"

Adam pulls out his Keys and opens the door then makes his way over to Kris's house.


End file.
